Charlie Starner
To learn more about Charlie after joining SPD, click here To learn more about Gina Varela, click here Charlie Starner is the infamous rouge and former A-squad leader. However, she used to work on the side of good alongside her sister, Agnus "Ageolis" Starner. Even though she sided with Grumm on her own terms. It's highly believed she was doomed to by trying to bond with Leo Stone after Harvey Rivers died, along with Ageolis, especially by Bridge Carson. As a teenager, she is portrayed Rachel Bybee, the younger sister of Taylor Bybee/Coaster Studios. Character History Comedic Relief Alongside Agnus, they formed the comedic relief duo of GSA, even though being absent quite a bit. They are the twin Daughters of Austin Starner, a local artist and High School ceramics and wood shop teacher. As being sisters and having a single parent for their whole life, they relied on each other more than most siblings and were more emotional when they were apart. They get a summer job at the 5th street Cinema, the same location Eustus takes Gwen on a date in episode 8, along with the first appearance of Shogun Black, who actually freed her. Charlie is immediately skeptical about the Black ranger's identity (despite 5 of their friends are the "good guys"). To do this, they quit their job at the theater. Ageolis immediately takes feelings for Bridge, obviously oblivious to the fact that he could one day beat her in battle (nor did Bridge). They try and get Bridge on their idea that Eustus is Shogun Black. He tells them that he can exactly do that, via his auras. During Homecoming, Bridge does this and relays it to the "Gemini" Detectives, and then propose to do it the core team. However, Bridge says that what if their identities are supposed to be a secret. However, Charlie is too nosy and she pulls Agnus into discovering the GSAHQ. After the season break, Charlie and Agnus dream of being rangers, and Ashton vies for their right. They finally get their chance in episode 24 when captured by Xtrator. Five episodes later, Eustus (now a Blue Ranger) comes to protect the 7 GSA Rangers at an LGBT nightclub when a phantom rider plans to kill them, thanks to Eliza. She helps her sister, Eliza, Bridge, and Eustus track a crystal based monster in the Rockies while the GSA are stuck in Japan. Ava eventually creates the Gemini Robo after the core team's powers are hacked in order to face a giant Magnator. Galaxy Squad She and Agnus became the Gemini Galaxy Rangers. While traveling through time to prevent Jark Matter's ride, Ageolis is killed, along with Harvey. Kayla says that Ashton can be risked with the Leo stone as being assigned female at birth, but presently male, but Charlie stands up to Kayla, calling her "A girly girl who believes in old wives tales" and morphs. Kayla was however correct and it starts making Charlie crazy. Eustus thinks that the souls of the dead that bind Kyu the Light might help. Instead, it turns her into the Matador ranger, her last form as a Galaxy Squad Ranger. Revelation The Galaxy Squad Rangers fought alongside the Delta Busters, superheros, and the forgotten Rangers against the Shogun with all their weapons and zords, and wining. After the fight, Doggie was impressed, but also looking for new hires. Charlie and Kora oblige, hoping to separate themselves from the loss of their closest companions. Charlie became A-Squad Red and Kora A-Squad Pink. They were joined by 3 new rangers from KO-35 to protect New Tech City (Atlanta), Georgia from the darkest of aliens, thus opening the Earth to the universe. Hexagon After becoming A-Squad Red, she and Kora used the new Dial Stone, to access Galaxy Squad red and Matador Ranger modes. She later did the same two episodes later during a team up with all 7 Phantom/Hexagon Rangers, the 14 remaining Galaxy Squad Rangers. She mentions she still uses the Cheetah Runner (which was her predecessor's zord). It is unknown when the A-suqad switched to the Delta Runners, which would be used by B-Squad in her new teams ultimate defeat three years later (because GSA.O ended in 2020 in universe and Hexagon is the summer of 2022). Personality Charlie is the high strung and adventurous sibling, Bridge and Aryia/Ashton both call her tomboys as both were tomboys as females. The Leo Stone causes her to become more selfish and hell-bent, which led her to do anything to get her sister back, even if that meant killing Doggie Kruger and siding with Grumm. Relationships * Austin Starner-Father * London Rhodes-Starner-Mother (Deceased) * Agnus "Ageolis" Starner-Twin Sister (Deceased) Main Powers GSA/Gemini White * Gemini Power Ring * Gemini Blaster * Rainbow Staff Appearances: '''Ally 23-26, 30, 32-35, Danger Thunder Gemini Galaxy Ranger * Ohman Stones ** Gemini Stone ** Galaxy Morpher * Gemini Blaster '''Appearances: '''Space 1, 3, 5, 7, 8, 12, 14, 16, 21-27, 29-35 A-Squad Red * Delta Enforcer * Cheetah Runner Zord (Hexagon) * Delta Runner 1 '''Appearances: '''Hexagon 22; SPD 1, 36-38 Lion Galaxy Ranger * Ohman Stones ** Leo Stone ** Leo Zord 1 ** Leo Minor Stone/zord 77 ** Galaxy morpher *** Leo Sword '''Attacks * Regulus Crush: performs a powerful blast attack with the Galaxy Morpher. * Double-Star Impact: performs a slash attack with the Leo Sword alongside the Galaxy Quantum Ranger/Pavo Ranger. Appearances: Revelation, Hex 23 Appearances Notes * First ranger to willingly turn Evil * First ranger to wear White 3 times * First female ranger to wear Red twice * First White Ranger to not have pink in their outfit since Udonna/Clare ** first female ranger to have gold as part of her ranger outfit * First ranger to morph into a US exclusive suit, followed by Ageolis and Terrance since the Spirit Rangers * third female ranger on the team to have a male counterpart * first time twins become extra/wannabe rangers, ** Madison and Vida where rangers from the start and Gem and Gemma were their own team prior to allying with Dr. K and the fellow operators. All others had an older sibling who usually joined later, with exceptions See Also * Radietta Fanbelt-Sentai Counterpart (wannabe White ranger) from Carranger * Tommy Oliver-first ranger to wear white and red * Lucky-Sentai Counterpart (as Lion Galaxy Ranger and Matador Ranger) from Kyuranger ** Harvey Rivers- preceding red ranger ** Jack Landros-B-squad Red who brought her to justice *** Sky Tate- Jake and Charlie's successor *** Bridge Carson- former Ally and eventual successor of Charlie (Once a Ranger, Space 31) Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Red Ranger Category:Good Turns Evil Category:White Ranger Category:Female Red Ranger Category:Female White Ranger Category:Power Rangers GSA Category:Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion Category:Lord Drakkon's Army Category:Troobian Empire Category:Power Rangers SPD Category:PR Team Leaders Category:PR evil team leaders Category:PR Brigade-themed rangers Category:PR Space-themed Rangers Category:Characters portrayed by multiple actors